1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider for slide fastener for use mainly in sport uniform, and more particularly to a slider having a smooth surface with safety and no fear that it may injure a user, in which no protrusion such as a pull mounting portion is provided on the surface and no hard pull is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a slider for slide fastener disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,494, a through hole 34xe2x80x2 passing through vertically is provided in a guide post 4xe2x80x2 of a body 1xe2x80x2 of the slider for slide fastener and a round thread 32xe2x80x2 is threaded through this through hole 34xe2x80x2 as shown in FIG. 14. Then, a stopper metal 35xe2x80x2 is attached to both ends of this round thread 32xe2x80x2 so as to prevent this round thread 32xe2x80x2 from slipping out of the through hole 34xe2x80x2. As this kind of the slider for slide fastener, various type of the sliders have been conventionally known.
Further, according to a slider for slide fastener disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 61-204506, as shown in FIG. 15, a concave portion 36xe2x80x2 is provided in the surface of an upper wing 2xe2x80x2 without provision of a pull on a body 1xe2x80x2 of the slider for slide fastener so as to form a surrounding annular projection 37xe2x80x2 and by coating resin paint in this concave portion 36xe2x80x2, a swollen ornamental face 38xe2x80x2 is formed.
Because, in the slider for slide fastener shown in FIG. 14 and described above, a position in which the round thread 32xe2x80x2 is threaded in the slider body 1xe2x80x2 is located at the front end of the body, upon opening the fastener, a front end thereof is raised, so that sliding operation cannot be carried out smoothly although closing operation of the slide fastener can be carried out smoothly. Further, because the round thread 32xe2x80x2 is not fixed to the slider body 1xe2x80x2, it moves freely so that a force is applied to the stopper metal 35xe2x80x2 at the front end, and consequently, the stopper metal 35xe2x80x2 may slip out of the round thread 32xe2x80x2, so that the round thread 32xe2x80x2 may slip out of the slider body 1xe2x80x2.
Further, in a slider on which other known thread body is attached, the thread body is not fixed to the slider so that it is capable of moving freely. Thus, the thread is likely to slip out of the slider.
Although the body 1xe2x80x2 of the slider shown in FIG. 15 has a smooth surface having no fear of injuring a user, no pull is attached to the slider body 1xe2x80x2 and therefore, it is inconvenient for sliding operation of the slider. Further, because there is no means provided for fixing the ornamental face 38xe2x80x2 coated on the surface of the slider body 1xe2x80x2, there is a fear that the ornamental face 38xe2x80x2 may get separated from the slider body 1xe2x80x2. Therefore, there is a problem that this slider cannot be used in a stabilized condition for a long term.
Accordingly, the present invention has been achieved in views of the above-described problems and main object of the invention is to provide a slider for slide fastener having a smooth surface without any protrusion like a pull attachment portion, thereby providing no danger in sports accompanied with a violent action to ensure the safety, the slider being colorful and excellent in construction design. For this purpose, this slider includes molded resin body formed by insert-molding synthetic resin to form a smooth surface with a flexible thread body left on the slider body as a pull.
It is an object of the invention to provide a slider for slide fastener having a molded resin body fixing portion for fixing a molded resin body easily and firmly, the molded resin body being formed to fix the thread body onto the body of the slider.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slider for slide fastener having a thread attachment portion allowing a flat thread or a round thread to be attached to the body of the slider as a pull very easily.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slider for slide fastener having a thread attachment portion enabling the thread body to be attached to the body of the slider as a pull easily and accurately, the thread attachment portion having a function as a fixing portion for fixing the molded resin body.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slider for slide fastener, wherein the thread body is attached to the thread attachment portion provided on the body of the slider by inserting the thread body therein and then, the thread body is fixed by forming molded resin body on the top surface of the body.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slider for slide fastener, wherein the thread body can be fixed to the body of the slider in a ring-like shape, while this slider performs a stabilized sliding motion.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slider for slide fastener, wherein the thread body can be fixed to the body of the slider easily and the molded resin body can be fixed easily without a necessity of providing the body with a special fixing portion for fixing the molded resin body.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a slider for slide fastener capable of fixing the molded resin body accurately in a stabilized condition by specifying a shape of the fixing portion for fixing the molded resin body.
To achieve the above object, according to the main aspect of the invention, there is provided a slider for slide fastener having a thread attachment portion to which a thread body such as a flat thread and a round thread is to be attached as a pull, the thread attachment portion being provided integrally with a body of the slider on a top surface of a wing of the slider body (the wing mentioned here refers to an upper wing, lower wing or both wings) while the thread body is fixed to the thread attachment portion, and synthetic resin is insert-molded to bury and cover the fixing portion so that a molded resin body is formed on the top surface of the wing.
Preferably, a fixing portion for fixing the molded resin body is provided so as to protrude on a top surface of the wing of the slider body as well as the thread attachment portion and synthetic resin is insert-molded to bury the fixing portion or charged in the fixing portion so that the molded resin body is formed and fixed.
Further preferably, the thread attachment portion to be provided on the wing of the slider body is formed by arranging tongue pieces protruded from the top surface of the wing such that they oppose each other and a base portion of the thread body is placed between the opposing tongue pieces so that the tongue pieces are crimped over the thread body to fix the thread body while the molded resin body is formed thereon and fixed.
Alternatively, the thread attachment portion to be provided on the wing of the slider body is formed by providing an inverted clamp-shaped, i.e., U-shaped protruding plate on the top surface of the wing and the thread body is inserted into an insertion hole formed inside the protruding plate and a part of the protruding plate, i.e., a side in which the thread body is inserted is crimped from above to fix the thread body, while the molded resin body is formed thereon and fixed.
Further alternatively, the thread attachment portion to be provided on the wing of the slider body is formed by providing a clamp-shaped or inverted U-shaped protruding piece on the top surface of the wing; the center of the protruding piece is cut off or separated to form a notch portion; the thread body is inserted inside the protruding pieces and the protruding pieces are crimped from above to fix the thread body, while the molded resin body is formed thereon and fixed.
Still alternatively, the thread attachment portion to be provided on the wing of the slider body is formed by providing an arch piece protruded in an arch shape on the top surface of the wing and the thread body is inserted into the arch piece and the molded resin body is formed over the arch piece to be fixed.
Preferably, the thread attachment portion is formed on each of two positions front and rear of the wing of the slider body and an end portion of the thread body is fixed on each thread attachment portion while the molded resin body is formed thereon and fixed.
Alternatively, the thread attachment portion to be provided on the wing of the slider body is formed by providing a hook plate on the top surface of the wing and by inserting the hook plate into a hole portion provided in a base portion of the thread body, the thread body is attached to the hook plate while the molded resin body is formed over the hook plate and is fixed.
Preferably, the fixing portion for fixing the molded resin body to be provided on the wing of the slider body is formed by bending ends of the plural tongue pieces protruded from the top surface of the wing.
Alternatively, the fixing portion for fixing the molded resin body to be provided on the wing of the slider body is formed by cutting off a base portion of a projection provided so as to project on the top surface of the wing so that a concave portion is provided.
Further alternatively, the fixing portion for fixing the molded resin body to be provided on the wing of the slider body is formed by providing a T-shaped projecting piece on the top surface of the wing.